The Demon in Aincrad
by Jason Connor
Summary: Gintoki suddenly wakes up and finds himself in Aincrad with no idea of how he got there. The only chance of him getting home is clearing this Castle in the Sky and logging out. However, in order to do that, will he have to dig up old memories better-left-forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I just had this idea in my head. Gintoki will be the main character while Kirito will show up every now and then, basically taking a back seat for this story. I plan for this to be a Gintoki x Asuna (maybe harem idk) pairing so if that's a turnoff then sorry. If you still want to read it then please enjoy!**

"Ugh…Oi, Oi, where I am?" Gintoki groggily regaining his senses. Looking around it was pitch black with a glowing light hovering in front of him.

" _NAME:_ "Letters suddenly shined brightly as he looked up.

"Huh!? Name! I'm not gonna give my name." Honestly, which was the exit? Gin thought as he started to walk away but the glowing _NAME_ suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Tch, damn brightness, can't a guy just leave" Gin tried once again to walk away but once again _NAME:_ appeared in front of him.

"AH! I got it! I got it! My name right, just my name! It's-" Suddenly he had a coughing fit " _Gin_ -*cough* *cough* Toki!"

 _NAME: TOKI_. _Approved name! Welcome to Sword Art Online [Toki]!_

"WAIT! WAIT! What's going on! That's not my name! That's not-" A bright light flashed while he was speaking. When Gin opened his eyes what he saw was something truly odd.

"Oi, Oi, what's this? Some cliché old time RPG town?" He saw a variety of shops in front of him and people walking around in adventure like clothing. Sure enough, this was some RPG like beginning town.

 _Wait! Wait! Wait! Monster **** this isn't Monster **** oh no, it's Monkey Hunter! WHY AM I CORRECTING MYSELF RIGHT NOW! Calm down, Calm down, I just need to find-_ "Shinpachi! Kagura! Are you here!" Gin shouted. _No, I don't think they are. I went out drinking alone and-_ a sudden pain went through Gin's head. He couldn't remember how he even got here and what even happened after he left the bar.

 _I need to find someone who looks smart and find out if this all real._ "Hey got a minute?" He called out to a random person scurrying by.

"Huh? Need somethin' from me?" It was a girl with a dark cloak with curly auburn hair and brown eyes. Strangely enough she had whiskers painted on her face.

"Um…where am I?"

"Huh?" The girl replied back.

 _What's with the "is this idiot for real" look!? Not everyone is as knowledgeable about this place as you are!_ Gin trying to laugh and smile but failing to make it look genuine.

"Oh, I see you're one of those players. Well, I guess it take all kinds of players for a game like this."

"Huh, Players?"

"A fancy new game announced and without any real research you buy it on impulse right?" The girl let out a sigh. "I wouldn't normally do this but somehow I feel a bit sorry for ya with that dead eye bum look and all."

Gin holding back a retort just kept on smiling.

"Basically, you're in a VRMMORPG. As you know the game is called Sword Art Online that went online just a short while ago. The place we're in is Aincrad, a floating castle with 100 floors. Clear all 100 and ya win."

"Eh, VRPPOMRPG what's that?"

"VRMMO-Gah! You know the NerveGear, to be able to play this game! How do you not know what that is?"

"Ya don't have that either. Oh well, the Owee was discontinued."

"Seriously, even a country bumpkin like you should know what NerveGear is."

"OI! I'm from Edo you know!" Gin saying with conviction.

The girl's face turned blank and looked away. "Oh, right, right, I mean…I figured few people would be playin' like that…well, if ya ever need info the names Argo!" Argo smiled.

"I'm…" _I'm gonna regret this but even I know some etiquette for online RPG's_ "Toki" Gin said reluctantly.

Argo smirked at the name. "Hmm, well I'll have to remember ya. Even though you're clueless ya do seem strong." Argo scurried off once again.

"Well, first things first." Gintoki looked around and saw that people were moving their right hands to bring up a menu. He mimicked them and the menu appeared. He looked it over and got the basics of it.

"So, some starting money and basic gear." With all the strength and courage Gin could gather, he steeled himself for his next move. A new world, a new kind of adventure was awaiting him. "I know what I have to do!" Gin declared.

* * *

"It's RIGGED!" Gin screamed as NPCs through him out. All the money he gambled was gone. Gin had no money and no weapon left since he pawned it for Col.

"Stupid game, I should just log out." Before Gin could move his hand, he saw a strange sight. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes was sitting underneath a tree with a cardboard sign that read, "Lisbeth Smith Shop" with an anvil, a hammer, and other tools on her belt.

"Nice place." Gin said.

"Thanks, Welcome to Lisbeth's shop! Or if you can really call it one." She said with little enthusiasm.

"I figured most people in this profession would be in town, not the outskirts of it?" Gin asked curiously.

"Most of the blacksmiths are. Some of the Blacksmiths leveled more quickly than others so they managed to find the better spots. As for me well…"

"I see. So any customers yet?" The girl suddenly had a depressed aura around here.

"Uh, sorry, sorry I just thought that you knew that uh…" Gin quickly losing his train of thought while waving his hands around.

"So, what about you? Lose all your money?" She asked haughty. Gin had a depressed aura around him as well mumbling about the cruelty of this game and maybe finding a robotic blue cat with a pocket. All of the sudden she started laughing.

"Oh Sorry, but that look on your face!" She said while laughing and smiling. Gin smiled and sat down.

"So, any weapons you want to get rid of?"

"Hmm, you know I'll make you deal. Seeing as you're, sort of, my first customer, I'll give you my first weapon officially created by me for free."

"Alright, looking forward to it."

"Want kind of weapon you looking for?"

"Can you do a Katana?" Gin said with a downcast look. When he looked over his skills it looked like he could use a Katana in this game.

"Hmm, I believe so. Don't expect too much though." Lisbeth pulled up her menu and brought out a piece of steel on top of the anvil. "Alright give me a sec." She started to hit the steel with her hammer. A few seconds later the steel started to glowed and a Katana appeared. Lisbeth lifted it up and inspected it.

"It's pretty basic. Rumor has it these aren't very popular. Everyone is going with longswords and whatnot to fit in with this fantasy setting." Gin took a hold of it and started to swing it.

"This should do just fine." Gin saying with a sad smile with his back to Lisbeth.

"Alright! My first weapon was a success!" Lisbeth said cheerfully. "You know most blacksmiths first weapons aren't that great but I gotta say I'm surprised."

"Well, should probably go look for monsters to test this thing out. Thank you Lisbeth." Gin stood up and slightly bowed.

"Oh, no problem at all." Lisbeth said taken a little a back. "If you ever need another weapon come find me next time! The name's Lisbeth. Make sure to pay next time though."

"I'm…Toki and will do." Gin said and waved a hand goodbye."

After walking out of town for a while longer he saw two players fighting a boar. One was a tall with dark hair and the other with red hair.

"Yo, I take it the weak monsters in this game are boars and slimes?" Gin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes they are. Usually slimes would be considered weak but those are on a higher floor. I was just telling this guy how this system works." The dark hair guy said.

"Oh wow is that a Katana!" The red hair guy asked. "I always wanted to play a samurai in these types of games! Isn't that cool Kirito?"

"I'm surprised. Not many people would choose to play like a samurai. Katanas are hard to come by, even blacksmiths don't usually tend to make them since there is little profit in them." Kirito said.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna play like a samurai!" Klein said with a smile. "Oh, right I forgot. The name's Klein and this guy over here is…"

"I'm Kirito. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm uh, Toki" _I'll never get used to that!_ "Likewise. So, mind teaching me what you taught him?"

"Sure, it's easy" Kirito gave the basics to Gintoki who was surprisingly a fast leaner compared to that one time. The three of them even managed to clear a field of boars as the sun in that sky started to set.

"Man I'm beat!" Klein said with exhaustion while stretching.

"You're pretty good Toki." Kirito said.

 _NEVER Getting used to that name!_ "Right, you as well." Gin laid down and started to doze off however the conversation going on sparked his interest.

"I can't believe we're inside a real game. Makes me glad I was born when I was, you know."

"It's not that big a deal."

"Cut me some slack, it's my first full dive!"

 _Full Dive?_ Gin thought.

"You've never used the NerveGear before today, huh? This is your first time ever?"

"Uh-huh. As soon as I got the money together, I rushed out and bought all the hardware to play SAO. Stood in line and scored one of the ten thousand hard copies. Guess you could say I was pretty lucky. Although, you sir, were ten times as lucky getting to beta-test it."

 _Stood in line? Waited for days!? A beta test? Nothing like that was happening at in Edo. The Owee didn't have this full dive? A game like this with this amount of supposed attention? What's going on!?_

"Dude, only a thousand people got the chance!"

 _A thousand people? Nothing like that happened at all!_

"Anyway, you want to go do some more hunting?"

"You know it! But the thing is...I'm really hungry. I have to log out."

"I should log out as well." Gin said. "Something just doesn't seem right to me."

"Hey, I was going to go meet up with some people I know from another game. I don't know what you're up to after this, so, if, uh, you know, if you want, you can friend them and hang with us." All of the sudden Kirito looked apprehensive.

"You should do it." Gin said.

"Huh but-" Kirito tried to say.

"You yourself have to change first, or nothing will change for you." After deep in thought Kirito gave his answer.

"Alright Klein, I'd love to meet them." He said with a smile.

"Awesome, we're gonna be one amazing guild! You should join too Toki!"

"Huh, where'd the log out button go?" Gin asked suddenly.

"What it should be right there?" Kirito replied.

"It's not showing up on mine either." Klein said.

"What?" Kirito opened the menu and he saw that there was no log out button.

"This is wrong. This can't be just a simple bug." Gin wondered.

"I tried calling the game master but he's not picking up." Kirito said.

"Isn't there another way to log out?" Klein asked. "I Know I'll try ripping the NerveGear off."

 _Do I have that on me, do I not have that on me?_ Gin pondered nervously.

"Log out, Escape, Return!" Klein shouted.

"The only way to log out is through the menu." Kirito said. "I guess we'll have to wait until someone gets home."

"I live alone." Klein said.

"I have a sister-"

"Really, what's she like!" Klein said happily. Gin hit him on the head while Kirito kicked him between the legs.

"We got more important things to worry about right now than a possibly cute or not cute sister." Gin said. Kirito threw punch but Gin blocked it with one hand.

"Shouldn't there be an announcement by now or something?" Klein asked? All of the sudden a bright light shone around them and they were teleported into the town square.

"Someone forced a teleport" Kirito said. Voices sounded worried and something started to descend from the sky.

"Attention, players. I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba.  
And as of this moment, I am in control of this world."

Gin stared up at this masked figure. _Am I really trapped here?_

 ** _A/N: So, there's chapter one. Like I say College is still taking up my time, but now I'm a senior done in the Fall! YAY! Look forward to the next one._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think the Gintama humor is going to be lost in this story if I'm being honest. While I'll try to get the jokes right, the main focus is that Gintoki is remembering the war between the amanto and samurais. "The White Demon" aspect of his character and the people he lost as well as his blood stained hands. So, I'll try to add more humor and get the mannerism right, but whether or not it'll meet expectations, I don't know at this point.**

 _So if I die in the game, I die for real? And why do this place look like Laputa! This castle isn't Laputa Right! Right!_ Gin thought over his predicament. Not only has he suddenly appeared in a strange world/game place but it looks like he's not even in his own time. Kirito quickly rushed Gin and Klein to the side when the announcement was over.

"Klein, Toki, in the next village there's a quest we can do there. If we hurry now we might be able to claim the rewards. There's only so much to go around when a game like this gets launched and with the deadly turn of events." Kirito said.

"My friends are still in the Plaza. I can't leave them." Klein said.

 _The number we have right now is acceptable at best. If it was just two people, three at the absolute most-_ Kirito lost in thought. Gin decided to speak up.

"Kirito, Klein go back to the plaza and find them."

"What about you?" Klein asked.

"To many people this early won't do us any good. You all form a guild I'll go on ahead and join the crowd heading for the fields." Just when Gin was about to leave Kirito stopped him.

"Hold on, this is the village with the quest and a few shortcuts to get from place to place. A few other quests as well perfect for a solo player." Kirito transferred the information to Gin.

"Kirito hold on-" Klein trying to speak.

"Before you ask why Gin it's because I'd rather those rewards go to you than some random player or a group where the rewards will be for naught." Kirito stated,

"I understand. Thank You." Gin said.

"But-" Klein said.

"You know he's right. Maybe when the floors are better a guild is perfect, but not now!" Gin said. _There are only so many resources and grinding a field that'll most likely be claimed by others is just a waiting game at that point._

"Don't worry, I know a few places that are excellent for groups. But we have to get to them now!" Kirito said.

"If anything happens, message us ya hear me!" Klein shouted back as he and Kirito ran back to the Plaza.

"Right!" Gin shouted back as he ran toward the village. _All of this is wrong. A place called Tokyo, the names of places on the screens during that announcement. All of it looked so familiar, yet so wrong to me. No terminal, no Shogun, No amantos at all in this world. I now know…this isn't my world! Shinpachi, Kagura, Everyone, I will come home!_

One month had passed and Gin managed to become a strong player. His skills with a Katana were noteworthy and his reactions to attacks were amazing even for this game. A meeting was being held about the first floor boss so reluctantly he decided to join.

"Honestly, that other place was rigged as well, 0 Col to my name." Scratching his head Gintoki sighed. "Really, why'd those two have to stop sending me money, I'd pay em' back. _Eventually_ "This boss better have a good payout." Gin grumbled as he sat down for the meeting.

"Okay, people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started. So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. Good to see you. My name is Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight!" Laughter filled the stadium which eased the initial tension. He talked about how his party found the Boss Room and to mention to others that it was possible to beat this game.

"First off, we'll team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss. We need a raid group made up of multiple parties." Gin was alarmed at this statement. Klein's guild with right hand Kirito, or in all technicality the real leader, was still leveling up and were not ready for the floor Boss. They were beginning to have a small reputation amongst the players. However…

 _This is Bad! THIS IS BAD! BAD! I don't know anyone here. What if I get called out like the shy kid for a group project and end up being picked out of pity or worse! Being partnered with the Teacher and everyone stares like "Is he for real?" and "How Pathetic" OH NO! Someone, anyone PLEASE!_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw another player in a dark reddish cloak sitting alone. _CHANCE!_ Gin screamed in his mind with stars in his eyes. He quickly scooted over to the player.

"So, got left out huh?" Gin said. _Wait, it's a girl and she's in a cloak? DAMNIT SHE'S UGLY! Probably trying to hide the fact that she is, okay, just go with it. It's not like I'll ever see this ugly girl again after this._

"Not even. I wasn't left out. It's just everyone seems like they're already friends." The girl said.

"Why don't we team up? We can't solo this fight and it would only be just this once." The girl nodded her head in agreement and Gin sent an invite. Her name read _[Asuna]_. _That couldn't be her real name_ Gin thought.

"All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then-" Diabel was suddenly interrupted. A guy named Kibaou called out the beta testers for their unfairness to the rookies of this game. Before Gin could intervene another man named Agil spoke up. He mentioned the guidebook everyone had and said the beta testers have done all they could for the players. With the situation under control Diabel once again took center stage and explained the Boss to the others.

"As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections? Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people."

"LET'S PARTY!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Gintoki cheered with the rest of the crowd raising his mug. A merry mood was afloat. It was the night before the big day and so to relieve some stress people were buying rounds left and right."

"I SAY DONDAKE!" Gin shouted!

"DONDAKE" The crowd screamed.

"ONE MORE TIME!"

"DONDAKE!"

"YOU SAY!"

"DONDAKE!"

"EVERYONE SAY!"

"DONDAKE!" Everyone screamed. The crowd laughing at this point. They were confused, but happy at the same time. Asuna was outside listening to the festivities.

"Mind if I sit down?" Gin asked Asuna. Asuna just nodded her head. She then took out a piece of bread.

"Try this is on it. Better than it is plain." Gin placed down some cream. Asuna took it and spread it on her bread. "Man what I wouldn't give for strawberry milk." Gin sighed.

"It's good." Asuna said.

"That kid really did know some great quests. What to know which one?"

"Uh-huh I appreciate the offer, but I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

"Oh, you want a drink! Well, I can probably-"

"Not that!" Asuna yelled. "I mean; I don't want to rot away in the town of beginnings. I'd rather stay the way I am till the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die, I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what."

 _This game really did take a heavy toll on these kids They've probably heard it all before, even said it to themselves at times: "Work together, believe in yourself, there's nothing we can't do if we all stick together! Live on and we can make it through this!" The Reality though, is much harsher._ "Well, I wouldn't want my first partner in this game to die on me so try not to die."

"Right." Asuna agreed

"I should probably get some rest so good night." Gin said.

"Good Night." Asuna stood and started to walk away but she suddenly heard someone laying down on the street. Gin felt a chill run down his back and not from the cold. He quickly stood up.

"Why. Are. You. On. The. Street?" Asuna asked.

"W-Well, y-you see I ran out of Col. So I-I um hav-" Gin tried to reply.

"How?" She said with a smile.

"Y-You kids aren't exactly old enough to enter those buildings yet s-so-" _Oi Oi, That body language screams: "Did I seriously team up with a bum. Am I really stuck with him!"_

"Oh?" She replied.

As Gin walked behind Asuna with a new red handprint on his face they reached the inn. _Honestly, why she have to hit me? N_ ot _like I owe her anything._

"Welcome back" The NPC at the desk said to Asuna.

"I'd like an additional room." Asuna said to the Clerk.

"I'm sorry, but we're all booked up." The NPC simply replied.

"But that's…The Party!" Asuna realized that since a boss fight was about to happen it would make sense to stay close to the meeting place.

Gin looked up and it seemed to him like Asuna was having an internal struggle.

"Um, are you o-" _I know you can't poop in this game so why?_

"Follow me."

"Right!" Gin complied with the order. As he walked up the stairs with Asuna a thought occurred to him. _WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Is this what I think it is!? WILL WE?! WILL I! WITH SOMEONE UGLY! I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE!_

"I-I'm flattered but-" Gin said nervously as they reached her door.

"Huh, what are talking about?" Asuna said in annoyance. After a couple of seconds, she turned red under the cloak. She spawned her weapon and put her hand on the hilt.

"Inside. Room. Wall." Asuna said coldly. She hit the door open. Gin quickly made his way into the room and was up against the wall. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut. She drew her rapier.

 _Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!_ Gin was silently repeating like prayer. All of the sudden she drew a line in the room with her rapier. Beneath the cloak Gin cold feel the cold stare.

"AH! What a nice space. Such a lovely space to be so close to this wall! This floor feels wonderful! Absolutely amazing space! ahahaha ahaha hahaha haha!" Gin hoped he sounded convincing.

"Night" Asuna said and laid down. Gin nodded in response and laid down on the floor.

"Um…can I get-" Gin said while slowly lifting his head. Asuna in what could be described as the following, launched a pillow into Gin's face.

 _Huh, this smells goo-_ Before Gin could finish his thought he was unconscious.

 _Excuse me Sir, but I'd like to offer you a high paying job._ "Edo!" Gin suddenly woke up however, a blanket was on him that wasn't there before. Asuna walked into the room, once again clad in that infamous cloak.

"Oh, you're awake." She quickly discarded a bucket. "The meeting is soon we should go."

"R-right" Gin said cautiously. "Um…Thank you. You didn't have to but-"

"Don't mention it." Gin knew there were two meanings behind those words.

Once Gin and Asuna met up with everyone they began to head toward the boss's location.

 _Just like old Times_ "Well, our job is mostly easy. Our focus will be on…what were they called?" Gin folding his arms in while in thought.

"Minions" Asuna said.

"Right, I'll block the first attack and then you switch and jump in." Gin said to Asuna.

"What's a switch?"

Gin stopped in his tracks. "This is your first Online game isn't it?" Gin said with sweat drop.

"It is." Asuna said in a matter of fact tone.

 _How did that kid explain it?_ Gin explained some mechanics of the game to Asuna while they were walking.

Once they reached their destination. Diabel addressed the group. "I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win! Come on!"

The battle was going well. Diabel was issuing commands to different groups and all followed along perfectly. Gin was keeping the sentinels at bay.

"Switch!" Gin shouted

"The third one!" _Her speed is amazing. I thought she was a complete idiot at this, but with those skills_.

"Incredible" Gin said. They continued to defend and Gin decided to look back. The boss's health was in the red and almost depleted. Diabel rushed forward to attack. _Wait, that's not right. They were supposed to surround it._ Gin looked over to the monster as it drew its weapon. _That's wrong! That book was wrong about this part. It must have changed; I know that kind of weapon!_

"HEY, BLUE HAIR GET BACK! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Gin screamed for him to retreat, but it was too late. The boss was in the middle of a combo and Diabel's health was already in the red. His body was flung to the side and Gin rushed over.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Gin quickly pulling out a health potion but Diabel stopped him.

"You, you weren't in the beta test, were you?" Diabel said in a weak tone.

"No, I just know what that weapon is."

"I see; there's a rare drop for the person who gets the last hit. y-you have to lead them. Make it through this game." Diabel said in a weak tone.

"Whatever you think I am I'm not. I don't belong here!" Gin said.

"The role-player from 'Edo'. Never breaking character huh?" with that Diabel's body vanished.

 _I doubt I can lead any of them. But, I can defeat this thing!_

"I'll go too." Asuna beside Gin as he stood up.

"Right, just like those things we fought."

"You got it." Asuna and Gin rushed toward the Boss. Its attention turned toward them and readied an attack. Gin blocked the boss's attack.

"Switch!" Gin yelled. Asuna ran forward ready to strike but the boss suddenly recovered. _Damnit I underestimated this thing!_ "ASUNA!" Gin yelled. Asuna reacted quickly but her cloak was destroyed. She landed her attack which made the boss slide a few feet back. As gin stared at her his thoughts were sporadic. _WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! She's hot! She's really hot?! I managed to team up with a cutie who's definitely hot and not ugly! I slept in the same room as someone who's this hot! LUCKY! Actually I wouldn't mind-_

The boss suddenly roared as it was charging. "Tch. It's coming back!" Gin suddenly back to reality. Gin and Asuna managed to strike and parry the boss, but just when Gin thought he had the upper hand the boss suddenly landed a strike on Gin. Gin flew back a couple of feet and landed into Asuna. The monster suddenly loomed over them. Asuna raised her rapier to defend them.

 _RUN AWAY!_ Gin tried to say but couldn't. The next thing he knew the monster staggered back a few steps. As Gin looked up he saw the man who spoke up at the meeting. "We hold him off until you recover."

"Right." Gin quickly managed equipped a health potion and downed it. "BASTARD! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Gin struck the boss before it could deal anymore more damage to the group. "Asuna! Let's finish this! One more attack!"

"You got it!" As they rushed the boss their attacks seemed to be in perfect sync. With one final strike Gin managed the final strike. In bright letters the word "Congratulations!" appeared. Everyone cheered at this victory.

"Not bad." Asuna said with a small smile.

"Congratulations, this victory today is because of you. Names Agil. Nice to meet ya."

"Like wise, name's-"

"Stop cheering!" A voice suddenly shouted. It was the person called Kibaou. "Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!"

"Huh?!" Gin slowly getting up clenching his fists. "Die!?"

"That's what I said. Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us! Then Diabel would've stood a chance...He-" Before Kibaou could finish Gin rushed over to him and punched him with everything he had. Kibaou flew back and hit the door to the dungeon making his health go down to half.

"You're a beta tester aren't you!" Someone screamed.

After a few seconds, Gin started to laugh like a mad man which echoed throughout the room. _These kids have enough to worry about. If they need something to direct their anger towards, then!_

"Huh! What are you stupid?!" Gin said with an evil look in his eyes and a tilt with his head. "I know more about fighting than all of you combined. The experience I have and the knowledge I know is nothing compared to anything anyone here could possibly know. I've fought monsters with better blade skills than this sorry excuse for a so called 'boss'. This game and its danger are nothing to me!"

"If that's true then you're worse than a beta-tester!" Kibaou getting back up. "You're a goddamn cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater! He's a beater!"

"Oi! Oi! It ain't like I'm jacking off here, but if that what you kiddies want then so be it." Gin equipped his new item called [Coat of midnight]. _Only a matter of time, I guess_. Gin walked away from the group and headed up stairs.

"Wait!" Gin heard Asuna call. "When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name."

"Oh, sorry didn't mispronounce it did I?" _HOLD IT! I just finished the evilest sounding speech I could think of and she just waltzes right up to me? She's not gonna get Revenge? Right? RIGHT?_

"How'd you even know it?" Asuna asked curiously.

 _Oh. Thank God_ "Look up and you'll see a name under yours." Gin pointed.

"To-Ki…Toki? Your name's Toki?"

 _THIS GODDAMN NAME! Well, one person knowing the real one wouldn't hurt_. "It's actually Gintoki."

She stifled a small laugh. "I'm so dumb. It was there the whole time and I never knew. Well, properly then, My name's Asuna. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise…you're strong Asuna. I know you'll go far in this game. If anyone asks you to join them you should. There's only so much someone can do alone." Gin walked away with his head down and hair covering his eyes.

"But, you're solo."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't you just love it when your computer suddenly dies on you and you lose almost all your work. Also, add real life problems and job hunting. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

Gin was stuffing his face and downing his drink that this guild just paid for. He hadn't eaten in days so this was a welcome meal.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Gin said with tears streaming down his face. "That spiky black haired bastard and that red head bum quit sending me 'Col' but you…Thank You!" More tears, like a waterfall, fell down Gin's face as he cried with joy while eating.

"Oh no sir, thank you. Without your help we're not sure how we would've gotten out of that labyrinth. Cheers to Toki!"

"Cheers!" The group shouted. "I should properly introduce myself, my name is Keita the leader of the moonlit black cats. These are my friends here, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru and Ducker. If you don't mind me asking sir what level are you?"

"Level-" _Wait a minute! If they know my real level, then whose knows what they'll accuse me of!?I can't afford that or this meal!_ "I'm…level twenty."

"Oh wow! you're at our level and still a solo player! You're a real inspiration sir!" Keita said.

"Oi, Oi, I may be older than you but that doesn't count for much in this world." Gin said while taking another swig of his drink.

"I really want to thank you." Sachi said. "I can't tell you how scared I was. And it made me so happy when you came to save us, I…" tears started to form around her eyes.

"It's alright, no need to cry okay." Gin trying to calm the girl down.

"Yes, but really, thank you for saving us." Sachi said with a smile.

 _Hmm, this is where the main character would usually go with the "I must protect that smile! Even if the whole world is against me, I will protect it!" line._ "Don't mention it" Gin said with a small smirk.

"I hate to spring this on you here, but... if you want, we'd love to have you in our guild.  
Our mace wielder, Tetsuo, is only one we can put out front right now. And then we've got Sachi over here. I was thinking of having her switch to sword-and-shield. That way, she can fight on the front lines. The thing is, she says she's not sure she could handle it. If you join us, maybe you could teach her a thing or two as well as the rest of us." Keita said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that useless. Seriously, you can't just put me up front and expect me to know what to do, I'd be terrified." Sachi said with some embarrassment.

"It's no big deal, just hide behind the shield." Tetsuo chimed in.

"Yeah, right. Ever since I can remember you've always been a scaredy-cat." Keita said with a humorous tone which made Sachi feel even more embarrassed.

"We always joke around like that. See, in real life, we all get to the same high school and are members of the computer club. But if you worry about fitting in with us, don't be. As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of our group, right? Not a lot of people would really help a guild like ours but you rushed in and saved us. I know you're a good person Toki."

"I'm not entirely sure how all your kinds of swords work." Gin said. His skills with a katana were most likely the best in the game, but as for a sword and shield, it's something he never considered. _Well, the Leukocyte King did have that kind of sword so maybe it ain't too far off._ "But…" Gin thought back to Shinpachi and Kagura. The day he met each of them and the times they all shared together. He hoped they were doing well. He had a small smile at the thoughts and the memories wondering how they'd react if they were stuck in this death game. _It would be nice to have company here._ "I'd love to join." Gin replied.

* * *

"Sachi, Get Back! Tetsuo! Switch Now!" Gin was giving commands to his new guild. They had started to show some progress with Gintoki's guidance.

"Got It!" Tetsuo said with enthusiasm. "All right!" everyone cheered. They decided to take a break in a clearing.

"The Assault Team made it through to floor twenty-eight. That's amazing! Hey, Toki. What the heck does the Assault Team have that we don't?" Keita asked

"Hmm" Gin contemplating his answer. "Well, information for one. They know all the good spots for EXP and that isn't really shared." He said while laying down on the grass and looking up at the clear sky.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I think what really sets them apart is willpower."

"What do you mean?" Gin curious at the statement.

"I guess what I mean is they have the will to stick out for their friends, or any player for that matter. The truth is, I'd like to think we have the same kind of drive, even though we still need a protection. That said our first priority is looking out for each other. But someday, if we get strong enough, we'll join the elites in the Assault Team."

"You're half right. Willpower isn't everything. Listen." Gin sitting up and looking directly at Keita. "Even though Luffy wants to be Pirate King, that kind of willpower will only go so far. It even took him losing his friends to get stronger and that was two years of training." Surprisingly, JUMP was the same in their universe as well. Never underestimate JUMP Gin thought. "Willpower is great, but the drive to protect your friends is what will carry you. As long as you can protect your friends, no matter the goal, you'll survive. Laugh with them, cry with them, and grow to be a wonderful leader."

"Hey, leader! Give me some luck!" Ducker managed to sneak up behind Keita and got him in a hold.

"So, you really think we can be as strong as the Holy Dragon Alliance or the Knights of the Blood Oath?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yeah, what if I do? Nothing wrong with setting our sights high. But we have to be level thirty first." Keita said.

"That's impossible" Sachi walked up to the group.

 _With kids like them in the front lines they might be able to change the way the Assault Team idiots think._ Gin thought.

The guild held a meeting where Keita announced they had enough money to buy their own house. Sachi's progress had also improved greatly so she was almost ready to be out in front. Once the meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways for the night Gin decided to level up some and maybe have another drink before he turned in for the night. He went to a field and saw some familiar faces.

"TOKI!" Klein screamed as loud as he could and rushed over to him. "Do you know how much Col you owe me!" Klein inches away from Gin's face.

"Huh? Now, now, don't worry about it. I'll pay you back…later." Gin turning his head away to hide his blank expression.

"You piece of-"

"I told you it was a good idea to stop sending him Col." Kirito walking towards them said before Klein could finish his sentence. "You still have that bum look about you Toki." Gin observed Kirito and saw that he was wearing a dark coat with a red band on his head. The black swordsman people called him while Gin was the white demon. There was probably some sort of irony there but Gin ignored it.

"Oh, worried about are ya boy?" Gin said with a cheeky grin. "Well don't worry, you'll still be a precious friend to me even when I become filthy rich. Although…if you could spare some Col right now I'd like to drink at a tavern today." Sounding somewhat pleasant with a smile. However, Klein tried to kick Gin and Kirito threw a punch but Gin managed to dodged them. _Nothing compared to that Gorilla woman and Kagura_.

"Wait did you join a guild?" Kirito looked at Gin's name and saw a symbol by Gin's name.

"Ya, their good but not ready for the front lines just yet." Gin taking on a more serious tone.

"Do you vouch for them?" Kirito asked seriously.

"I do."

"I'll have to keep them in mind then. You always hear about rising guilds and if you say their good then I'll believe you." Kirito said. "We'll need all the help we can get to clear this game."

"I know."

"So, about my Col you owe me." Klein asked once again.

"Ya, ya I'll pay you back when I have it." Gin said while picking his nose.

"That doesn't sound very reassuring!" Klein yelled.

"It's all clear! We can move on!" A guild member yelled to Klein and Kirito. When they turned their heads back to where Gin was standing he was gone.

"I swear…you're gonna pay me back!" Klein yelled at the sky.

Kirito hid his laugh. "Come on the guys are waiting. I'm sure we'll run into that bum again. That bastard is too strong to die in this game."

 _Thank God I got away. I thought they'd gang up on me and demand their money back_. After a while of clearing a field of monsters, he decided to head back down. Once Gin arrived back he received a message:

"It's Keita. Sachi went off somewhere and hasn't come back yet. We're heading to the dungeon now. Please let me know if you find anything out."

"Sachi…" Gin turned on his tracking skill. _That Gorilla would have a field day with a power like this._

"Sachi!" Gin managed to find her under a bridge.

"Toki…" He saw the scared look in her eyes.

"Oi, oi what are you doing? Collecting tolls? Sorry, but I don't think I can pay right now. I'll have to give ya an IOU for now." He sat down next to her. She laughed a little at the statement. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Hey Toki"

"Hmm?"

"We should run away"

"Huh? Run away from what?"

"From this town. From the monsters. From the Moonlit Black Cats. And from Sword Art Online, too."

"Are you…? Sachi!" He understood her hidden meaning and looked at her.

"It's not such a bad idea. Sorry, no. If I had guts to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the town where it's safe, would I.? But really, why can't we just leave? Why do we have to die, when it's just a stupid game. What's the point of going through this?" She was frightened.

Gin took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall. "There really is no point. You kids just logged into a game where it's sudden life and death for you. Someone could see this as an adventure while others are scared of what is going to happen next. But you Sachi, have more courage than most." Sachi looked at him in confusion.

"You could have easily stayed in the town of beginnings. Those guys would've formed a guild and I'm sure every now and then they would've come and checked to see how you were doing. They'd tell you stories and whatnot while smiling, keeping the dangerous details out of them. You all would laugh and have a merry time but…you went with them."

Sachi started to tremble. "I... I'm so afraid of dying in here."

"I know you're scared Sachi but-"

"I'm so scared. I haven't been able to get any sleep lately."

"You're not gonna die, partner." Gin said with sincerity and a smile.

"Really? How can you be so sure about that?"

"The guild is strong so that's one but…I will bring everyone home. Sooner or later I'll get to the 100th floor and when I do regardless of anyone else, I'll rush to the final boss and finish it. For now Sachi, just focus on your friends and live. You will make it home. I promise."

"You sure?"

Gin placed a hand on her shoulder a nodded. "A samurai doesn't make a promise he can't keep."

The next day Ketita went to finally buy a house. The money they managed to save was just enough to finally the house they always wanted.

"We should level more while we're waiting! Let's go to a higher level dungeon"

"I don't know." Gin said. "It might be smarter to stick to what we know for now."

"Oh come on with our skills and you leading us, what could possibly go wrong?"

 _That's a flag right!? Tell me that wasn't a flag!_ The group headed towards a more higher level dungeon.

"You see, I told you guys this was going to be cake! We might even be able to reach the front lines sooner." Sasamaru said.

"Hey look at this a treasure chest just appeared in this room!" Ducker exclaimed excitingly. As he opened the chest an alarm suddenly sounded. The door behind everyone shut immediately.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Gin yelled as he rushed to the door trying to get it to open. Monsters suddenly appeared from a room behind a wall and other monsters started to spawn. Gin quickly backed up and everyone was in a circle formation. Time seemed to stop for Gin. A series of images flashed through his mind.

 _The dead scattered across a battlefield. Gin's silver hair with dried blood in it. A katana that seemed like it would break any second. However, he just kept swinging cutting down everything in his path. He dared not look back. He knew more and more were falling behind him but he kept pushing forward. Outnumbered with reinforcements that would arrive too late to save everyone. The blood that would be on his hands. A fire that would burn the corpses as he stared at the flames._

The next thing Gin knew was that he was trying to catch his breath. His health was in the red while he had cuts all around him. The room was clear of monsters and his guild members were safe, but the look in their eyes and faces was one he knew all too well. Fear. Their hands were trembling. Gin reached out to Sachi, but she suddenly backed away.

"Let's go" was all Gin could manage to say. The walk back was filled with silence with Gin in the front. Once they reached their designated floor Gin pulled up his menu and left the Moonlit Black Cats.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAH!" Argo was laughing. "You're one of a kind Toki. Even during the Holidays, you still don't break the whole 'Edo' thing."

"Oi Oi, I really am from there! We even got a thing called a terminal with Aliens and Beam Sabers!" Gin chugged a mug. "And It's Gintoki Whiskers! The stupid game got my name wrong." Gin saying while somewhat tipsy and taking another swig. The good news was that while this game could kind of make a person feel drunk the hangover was nonexistent.

"It's Argo you Dead Eye Fish Bum!" She retorted and took a deep breath. "Alright, Alright, Gintoki, I'll believe ya but tell me something." Argo took on a more serious tone. "Rumor has it that a demon is getting more fanatical than usual. Taking risks that no solo player would ever dare to." Gin stopped midway from taking another drink. That day comes aback to him in flashes. He let out a cry and started swinging with everything he had. Ignoring his health completely he just kept attacking. Only one thought occurred to him. He wouldn't let them die. That was the first time he lived up to his name "White Demon" in this game. _Is it better to just embrace that title in this death game?_

"Hey!" Argo hit Gin on top of his head snapping him out of his thoughts. "Your eyes don't need to be any deader or have that downcast look. I won't press it, but try to be more careful." Gin laughed a little.

"Thank you, Argo." Gin said with sincerity and a smile. She suddenly pulled her hood over her face. "Oi, Oi, easy now you're embarrassing me." Argo saying with a small blush. "Well, I got an appointment to keep with a certain guild pretty soon so I'm off."

"Until next time." Gin waved goodbye

"When you can actually afford your bill then maybe." Argo responded. "Tch, cheeky brat." All of the sudden Gin was cut off. "I'm out already!" Gin screamed. While no hangovers were a blessing, the tipsy part had its ups and down. It might have made you feel drunk, but with Gin the usual wandering around came as well, meaning old habits came back. He wandered around looking for a tree to piss on but the next thing he knew he was in a forest and then it hit him.

"THIS GAME DOESN'T HAVE THAT FUNCTION!" Gin screamed. He wandered aimlessly for nothing forgetting that he couldn't piss in the game. Then he heard bells. "Huh what is-" A big man in a red suit suddenly landed in front of him. Then it roared right in Gin's direction.

"SHUT UP FATASS I DON'T NEED THE NOISE! AND WHY DID YOU FALL FROM THE SKY!" Gin drew his Katana and charged the man in the red suit. Once the fight was finished, Gin just stared at the loot hands shaking. He ran and quickly teleported out of there. Once he arrived back at his lodgings his heart was racing. A message suddenly appeared. He saw the name of the sender and opened it. A green crystal appeared and he listened to Sachi's message.

 _Merry Christmas, Gintoki! If you're receiving this then hopefully what happened that day isn't bothering, you too much. I'm sorry I backed away. I wanted to send this message sooner but I never knew the right time to send it. It was just everything happened so fast and I was panicked. There were rumors of the front-line people even we heard of especially the one called the White Demon. I think for us we still thought of it as a fun game. That nothing could ever happen to us, that we would always make it out alive. Then when we were trapped, scared stiff and thought we were about to die, you acted. Before any of those monsters could move to attack us, you charged right at them. No fear at all. Even when your health was going down, even in the red, you ignored it and kept on fighting. When it was over and you had injuries all over I just…_ He heard her crying. _I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. You even accepted my selfish request saying it was one of the easiest in "Odds Jobs" history. You even told me your real name that night and told me all those funny stories to help me fall asleep. I know you're strong Gintoki and I hope that one day we can all meet up again in the front lines and hopefully the real world._ Through great effort, Gin held back his tears.


End file.
